Let Daddy Take Care Of You
by Amaranti
Summary: Sometimes college can be stressful, and Sebastian is more than willing to help Blaine forget about it by being his daddy who takes care of his little boy. Written for the Seblaine Biweekly Challenge.


**Title:** Let Daddy Take Care Of You  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Sebastian/Blaine  
**Warnings:** Roleplay (little!Blaine and daddy!Sebastian), ageplay, daddy kink, innocence kink, spanking as punishment, a little dirty talk/humiliation, also it's very fluffy

**Summary:** Sometimes college can be stressful, and Sebastian is more than willing to help Blaine forget about it by being his daddy who takes care of his little boy. Written for the Seblaine Biweekly Challenge.

* * *

**For this Glee Kink Meme prompt: glee-kink-meme. livejournal com / 30710. html ? thread = 37721590#t37721590, which wasn't, um, too hardcore for me. Also thank you for Amy for encouraging me to write it. And thank you for Marisa for giving me a picture (skreened com / k9klub / little-puppy) of Blaine's shirt because sometimes I like to visualize the small details in my fics but I couldn't find any picture with Google (I hope it's okay I used it for this fic ahaha oh god).**

* * *

"Daddy, welcome home!" Blaine launches himself at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sebastian laughs happily, letting Blaine cling to him. He wasn't expecting Blaine to want to play tonight; he thought Blaine will be too busy studying and cursing his professors to do anything but _maybe_ let Sebastian kiss him as a greeting before going back to his computer.

But it's definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Did you miss me, baby boy?" Sebastian grins sweetly down at Blaine.

Blaine nods, looking so very serious Sebastian's grin widens in adoration as he reaches out to ruffle Blaine's cute little curls. "I missed you very much. I hate that you have to leave me so much."

"I'm here now, I'm all yours tonight," Sebastian says, aching to kiss Blaine's pout away. "Did you really miss me so much? Show me, baby."

Blaine's lips quiver and his eyes widen. He stands on his tiptoes and presses a barely there little kiss against the corner of Sebastian's mouth. Blaine lowers his head, staring down at his bare feet like he expects Sebastian to scold him for doing something naughty.

"I missed you too," Sebastian tells him. "Do you want me to show you how much? Later tonight?"

Blaine gasps loudly. He quickly presses his palm against his lips, his eyes filling with shame at his own reaction. Sebastian smiles indulgently and takes Blaine's hand into his own before walking into the kitchen. Blaine's fingers curl around his hand as Blaine follows him silently.

"Are you hungry, baby boy?" Sebastian asks with a soft smile, letting go of Blaine's hand to open the cupboard.

Blaine nods eagerly, already licking his lips. Sebastian laughs at him gently.

"What about rice pudding?"

"Fish fingers," Blaine pouts, clasping his hands together in front of his chest and blinking up at Sebastian with huge, pleading eyes. "Please, daddy?"

"We had fish fingers on Tuesday, we can't have the same thing twice a week," Sebastian reminds him, trying not to laugh when Blaine glares at him. Blaine can glare at him in ways that freeze the blood in Sebastian's veins when he is _actually_ mad at Sebastian, but now he is the cutest little thing Sebastian has ever seen. "You have to eat everything. Because you have to eat a lot if you want to be as tall as me one day." It's quite remarkable that Blaine doesn't break character at that to give Sebastian the finger. "And if you eat it all you can choose the game, alright?"

Blaine hesitates, but he finally nods and extends his arm, his pinky sticking out for Sebastian.

"Pinky promise, daddy?"

"Pinky promise," Sebastian agrees.

It's strange, that they have this one secret they would never ever tell anyone, Sebastian thinks as he looks for the raisins. Blaine is watching _The Fairly Odd Parents_ or _SpongeBob SquarePants _or perhaps _Totally Spies_, Sebastian can't tell for sure from the cacophony he can hear coming from the living room. Sebastian _loves_ to talk about their sex life shamelessly, making Blaine blush as Kurt buries his face into his hands while Rachel looks utterly traumatized, but he would never even think about mentioning _this_ to their friends.

It's not something he could explain.

Sebastian liked the bashful schoolboy thing in high school and this is like that except _more_, so much more innocence and inexperience in this adorable little boy – a grown man every other time – in his cute baggy shorts and his white shirt with that puppy on it, barefoot and trusting his daddy to take care of him, letting his daddy do anything to him because he _knows_ daddy would never hurt his little boy…

"It's done!" Sebastian shouts, turning the stove off and finding two plates. Blaine is already next to him, looking for his bright green plastic spoon.

"Did you wash your hands?" Sebastian asks, his tone stern. Blaine looks up but Sebastian doesn't let him speak before he continues. "I know you didn't, don't even think about lying to your daddy. You got here too quickly."

"But I'm sooo hungry!" Blaine throws his arms up, his voice annoying and adorable at the same time and Sebastian is pretty sure only Blaine can pull this off. _Actual _children Sebastian has met before just sound annoying. "Fine. I'll wash my hands."

After dinner Blaine wants Sebastian to read a book for him, and he curls up in Sebastian's lap on the couch. At least Blaine didn't forget to turn the television off and he ate everything, so Sebastian can't find any reason to punish him. Yet.

"Which story do you want me to read?" Sebastian asks, opening the book as Blaine rests his head on Sebastian's chest. "Hm, what about _The Princess and the Merchant? _That sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

"No," Blaine says simply. "I want dragons!"

"Aren't you afraid of dragons, baby boy?" Sebastian asks, his voice teasing but kind.

"Not when daddy is here to protect me."

Sebastian can't help but break character just for a moment, knowing Blaine can't see his face, and he lets his lips curl into a goofy smile. He kisses the top of Blaine's head softly. His little boy is just so adorable.

"Alright," Sebastian whispers, finding the table of contents. He shifts the book so Blaine can see it too. "Look here," Sebastian puts his fingers to _The Dragon Castle_. "You can read what is written here, right, baby?"

Blaine doesn't answer.

"Is it too difficult for you?"

Blaine shakes his head, but he still remains silent. Sebastian sighs and closes the book with a little more force than absolutely necessary, letting Blaine know he is starting to lose his patience.

"What is wrong then?"

Blaine snuggles closer, his cheek pressed against Sebastian's shirt and his fingers grasping his forearm as he yawns and his eyes drift closed.

"Baby boy, you can't fall asleep yet," Sebastian chides him, watching Blaine open his eyes reluctantly, his lips puckered up in annoyance. "You said you want me to read a story. It is not a nice thing to promise someone something and then not do it." Sebastian stopped counting a while ago all the times Blaine said they should go shopping because he needs new cute pants and just when Sebastian convinced himself that it won't be _that_ bad, at least he can grope his boyfriend in the changing room Blaine told him he would rather stay at home and watch one of his favorite musicals. "So even if you are sleepy you have to listen to the story. And I _will_ ask what happened to the dragon in the end."

"I don't want to," Blaine turns in Sebastian's lap until he is completely facing him, his hands curled into fists. "I can listen tomorrow to your story! I promise I won't be tired tomorrow."

Sebastian just gives him an unimpressed look. Blaine huffs in displeasure, and then he decides to try pleading, his shining huge golden eyes so heartbreakingly adorable they could melt the coldest ice, but Sebastian just firmly shakes his head.

"You're the worst daddy ever!" Blaine cries suddenly, his eyes filling with tears and Sebastian actually feels a stab of pain in his heart, even though he knows it's all just a game. "I hate you so much!" Blaine starts to hit his chest weakly with his fists. Blaine can pack a punch when he wants to; Sebastian has seen him beat the shit out of his punching bag enough times to know. But when Sebastian takes his wrists into one hand and glares down at him Blaine freezes and doesn't struggle, his eyes filled with fear and shame, but Sebastian can see the thinly-veiled anticipation in them too. It makes Sebastian want to smirk and screw his little boy right into the couch.

But he knows Blaine has to be punished before that.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," Blaine buries his face into Sebastian's chest and wraps his arms around Sebastian's shoulder, trying to be as small as possible. "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it, I love you the most, daddy, I'm so sorry for saying those horrible things."

"You know your apology is not enough," Sebastian says, and Blaine is already scrambling out of his lap, standing in front of him with his neck bowed and his fingers twisting the soft fabric of his shirt, his toes curling against the carpet. "You know you have to be punished for this."

"But you don't hate me, right?" Blaine asks, still not looking up, his voice quivering in terror, like the worst thing he can imagine is his daddy hating him.

"Of course I don't hate my baby boy." Sebastian presses the tip of his index finger under Blaine's chin, gently forcing him to look Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian smiles warmly. "I always love you. But I love you the most when you are an obedient good little boy."

Sebastian doesn't want to spank Blaine raw, because he wants to fuck his ass too tonight, and he knows Blaine couldn't take that much. Just ten smacks – maybe fifteen if Blaine feels like protesting – with his palm. Sebastian uses the hair brush only when he actually wants to make his little boy cry.

He tugs Blaine's shorts down to his thighs when Blaine is lying over his lap. He doesn't warn Blaine before the first blow falls at the curve of Blaine's left cheek. Blaine yelps in surprise before starting to mutter a desperate apology for not staying quiet, but Sebastian cuts him off with another smack. Blaine makes a muffled moan and his hips stutter forward. Sebastian can feel his erection slide against Sebastian's lap, the tip already smearing pre-come all over the rough fabric of Sebastian's jeans.

"Does my little boy _enjoy_ his punishment?" Sebastian coos, aiming for the center of Blaine's ass. Blaine shakes his head, but his eager wriggling across Sebastian's lap betrays him. Blaine raises his ass higher, and Sebastian grins before giving him two hard smacks on each cheek, knowing Blaine thinks he will pause so striking again twice, even harder this time. His voice turns cold, all gentleness gone as he continues. "Good little boys shouldn't." Another smack, and Sebastian absent-mindedly wonders how difficult it will be to get the pre-come out of his jeans as Blaine continues to rub his dick against Sebastian's jeans shamelessly. "This is your _punishment_, yet your sweet little cock is making a mess on my jeans, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine gasps out, his round ass tensing and Sebastian gives it another blow, not so hard this time, accepting the apology. "I can't help it, daddy… I'm sorry for not being a good boy…"

Fuck the ten smacks. Sebastian can't wait any longer.

"You did good, baby." Now that he is no longer focusing on Blaine squirming on his lap he realizes his own dick is straining painfully against his jeans. "You took your punishment for daddy without protesting, and daddy is proud of you. I will show you exactly how proud."

Blaine even bought special bedclothes for their game after the third time; a bunch of cartoon rabbits jumping merrily and eating carrots on the blanket Blaine crawls onto, still wearing his shirt, his shorts left on the couch.

Sebastian takes off his clothes hastily, opening his mouth to tell Blaine to take his shirt off too before changing his mind.

Sebastian takes his own dick into his hands, stroking himself slowly as Blaine stares at him, his eyes glued to Sebastian's fingers moving on his cock. "Daddy feels just like you." Sebastian glances down at Blaine's cock, curved against his stomach and a lovely shade of dark pink. "Do you want to taste it?"

"But it's dirty," Blaine whispers, scandalized, but his little tongue slides out curiously to lick his lips. Sebastian's cock jumps in his hands and Blaine whimpers, his eyes widening.

"No, baby, it isn't dirty," Sebastian smiles, and Blaine's eyes are unsure but full of trust as he leans closer, licking at the tip carefully, scrunching his nose at the taste adorably. "It's too big, daddy."

"You don't have to put it all into your mouth," Sebastian tells him, breath hitching as Blaine gives the head another little lick, his wet lips sliding tentatively against it. It's amazing, how good Blaine is at acting innocent, when Sebastian remembers cramming his whole dick into Blaine's mouth in the back of a movie theater, Blaine swallowing every drop down when Sebastian came with his hands pressed against his mouth. "Just do what you want to. It feels good, I promise."

Blaine's mouth is so clumsy, _fuck_, his tongue moving messily against his cock, and Sebastian almost laughs as he grabs Blaine's face with encouraging hands when Blaine tries to swirl his tongue around his tip and it ends with his teeth bumping against Sebastian's cock.

"Okay, that's enough," Sebastian murmurs, pulling his cock out of Blaine's mouth, wiping the corner of Blaine's lips gently with his thumb.

It drives Sebastian crazy, spending so much time opening Blaine up when he _knows_ Blaine could take his dick with less preparation. But he doesn't want to hurt his baby boy, so he pours half the bottle of lube onto his fingers, waiting for it to get warm so that his little boy won't feel the uncomfortable coldness before finding his sweet little hole, sliding one finger in carefully.

"How does it feel?"

Blaine's lips tremble as his hole clenches around Sebastian's finger, and he makes a soft little sound of surprise when Sebastian pushes his finger in deeper.

"Funny," Blaine whispers weakly.

"I want to make you feel good," Sebastian smiles, and Blaine smiles back after a moment of hesitation, a bit confused but completely trusting his daddy. Sebastian slowly adds a second finger, stopping halfway in when Blaine whines quietly and presses his face into Sebastian's shoulder, waiting until Blaine relaxes around his fingers before pushing them all the way in. Blaine's soft curls tickle his chin and his cock twitches as the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo hits his nose. It's like the smell of innocence. It would be boring if only it wasn't so fucking hot.

He pulls his fingers out, shushing Blaine sweetly when he groans in disappointment and pouring even more lube onto his fingers before pushing three inside at once. Blaine flinches, his head falling onto the pillow, his eyes closed. Sebastian kisses the tip of his nose in apology, and continues to pepper his face with sweet little kisses that tug Blaine's lips into a happy grin.

"Let daddy show you how your special spot feels," Sebastian crooks his fingers carefully, wrenching a questioning groan out of Blaine. "I want to make you feel really good, baby. You are such a good little boy, you deserve to feel good." Blaine beams proudly at the praise, and then he whimpers helplessly when Sebastian rubs his prostate hard, his eyes widening and his legs falling open even more. "Does this feel good too? I know it does, just look at you. Don't even think about lying to me, baby boy." Blaine nods, raising his hips off the bed to get more of the fingers inside, shaking his head desperately when Sebastian pulls them out. Sebastian gives him an apologetic smile before his eyes wander down, to Blaine's stretched open hole clenching around nothing.

Sebastian's fingers are shaking in excitement as he grabs the lube again, Blaine watching him silently. Sebastian shifts between Blaine's thighs and rubs the head of his aching cock against Blaine's hole, waiting for Blaine's unsure nod before pushing in.

"_Ooh_, daddy," Blaine breathes as Sebastian fills him, sinking into that welcoming heat easily, finding no resistance at all. Sebastian stops when he bottoms out, watches Blaine squirm on his cock, his eyes still so vulnerable and sweet with his ass so tight around his daddy's dick, and Sebastian feels lightheaded with it all, the smell of Blaine's shampoo and his adorable little face and the snug grip of his ass around his cock and the way Blaine sounds, awestruck and bashful. "It's _so_ much."

"But it's good, right?"

"It's funny." Blaine looks thoughtful, his thumb finding his lips and slipping inside, like he needs something to comfort him among all these new, confusing feelings. He glances up at Sebastian, giggling shyly, his voice quiet like he is sharing a huge secret with Sebastian. "But it's a good funny."

"My naughty little boy," Sebastian grins proudly. Blaine hides his face behind his hands. Sebastian laughs at him. His wraps his hand around Blaine's neglected cock, his fingers moving easily with the remains of the lube and Blaine's pre-come. Blaine's cock is _big_ and thick, with a patch of dark curls at the base, and it could never be mistaken for a real little boy's penis. "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with you, baby boy. Just let daddy make you feel good. That sounds good, right?"

Blaine nods, but he still doesn't lower his hands.

Sebastian tries to find a rhythm that's slow and sweet, something that wouldn't feel scary for his little boy, like the way he rocks him in his lap after a nightmare or the way the hammock moves when they are curled up together in it, Sebastian teaching him the ABC with colorful cards.

Blaine at least tried to stay quiet during the spanking, but now he can't stop making little moans and whimpers for his daddy, half-muffled by his hands, the drag of Sebastian's cock over his prostate forcing a louder groan of pleasure out of his throat every time, followed by a terrified little sob as he realizes good little boys should never sound like that.

"Baby, don't hide your pretty little face," Sebastian asks, wanting to sound teasing and in control but his voice comes out pleading. He just wants to see Blaine so much. "Pretty please? Show daddy how good he is making you feel?"

Blaine's face, the coy little blush, the pink lips trembling around silent moans, the eyes filled with a million things – confusion, shame, worry, trust, joy, and above everything else pure pleasure –, it's too much, and Sebastian can't help but grind his hips into Blaine, the words 'Little boy' falling from his lips, half-chocked and full of his love for Blaine, as he comes inside him, his eyes closing, gasping helplessly for air.

"Daddy?" Blaine asks, his voice soft and concerned. Sebastian opens his eyes as Blaine's fingers brush against his face. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian laughs quietly, his voice wrecked after his orgasm, and he continues to stroke Blaine's cock sloppily. "You liked daddy's cock, didn't you? You took it so prettily, I'm really proud of you, little boy. How does my come inside your fucked open little ass feel? Was daddy too rough with you? I tried to be as gentle as possible, because I would never hurt you, but you are a greedy little thing for daddy's cock, and…"

When Blaine comes with a whiny little cry his dick spurts everywhere, coating Sebastian's fingers and splattering onto Blaine's shirt, onto the little puppy. Sebastian draws his eyebrows together, feeling a little shameful because the puppy looks so _cute_, staring at Sebastian with this happy expression, and _fuck_.

After they both orgasm it's always a little awkward, falling out of this secret world and going back to being Sebastian and Blaine instead of daddy and his baby boy.

"Babe?" Blaine asks, sounding like a college student and when Sebastian glances down he is a grown man again, that sweet innocent confusion and inexperience all gone. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian shakes his head and leans down to kiss Blaine briefly on the mouth, grinning against his lips as he feels the taste of his own pre-come on his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine sighs, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and pulling him down to lie next to him. "Shit, my fucking professors think we are slaves. Thank you, Sebastian. I just… sometimes I need something different. To make me forget about it all. Just for a little while… Sometimes I wish I could be a little boy. No college then. You would take care of me, always cook me dinner and never ask me to do the dishes. I would be spoiled rotten." Blaine falls silent before he gives Sebastian a teasing grin. "I can't fucking believe you didn't let me eat fish fingers, though."

Sebastian just snickers at that.


End file.
